Dicked Down Productions
by Thots-R-Us
Summary: After taking Daphne up on her job offer, Hermione finds her life heading in an unexpected direction. She is torn between her heart and her head when she meets a whole host of new men that leave her breathless and do everything they can to blur the line between work and play. (Pornstar AU-Multiple Pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Co-Written by Mrs. Ren and weestarmeggie, and we made a joint account so our mains don't get deleted. Because this is pure filth. Updates most likely once a week. Enjoy.**

* * *

The whole thing was Daphne's fault.

"Just try it," she said, fluttering her eyelashes in what was clearly a well practised attempt to lure Hermione. "I promise you'll like it."

Hermione hadn't been worried she wouldn't like it. She'd been concerned about how it would give her unrealistic expectations for the rest of her life. How could she possibly fall into a relationship with a 'regular joe' once she'd been fucked six ways to sunday by professional pornstars?

When she shared her worries with her roommate, and best friend since primary school though Daphne had simply laughed and winked. Hermione tried not to think too hard on what _that_ meant.

It was how she'd ended up here - surrounded by several strangers, some of them glancing at her curiously, bright stage lights, and expensive cameras. Before she could worry about breaking something, Daphne took hold of her wrist and guided her through the set, sneaking behind the cameras while a scene was filmed.

Hermione's eyes lingered on the man who was buried inside of a shrieking blonde. Dark hair stuck to his forehead from sweat, and his arms flexed as he shifted her into place on his, presumably, hard cock. The girl wasn't facing him as she rode him, instead looking at the camera - _too_ directly for it seem realistic. And then the man looked up at Hermione, his eyes raking her up and down from behind the bint's back.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, and looked back to Daphne, but there was a niggling hope in the back of her mind that he would be one of the ones she filmed with. Daphne didn't let her linger though. She dragged her across the lot to even more sets and more men who she wouldn't mind finding herself underneath. Hermione blushed when they all greeted her politely and looked her over just as the first man had done. It was when Daphne dragged her to the canteen for a spot of light lunch, "just a salad. You don't want to be bloated," that she was introduced to the man who'd been filming earlier and his equally attractive friend with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"You must be Hermione," the blonde said, rolling her name with his tongue and smirking. "We've heard all about you."

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked to Daph accusingly before dragging her gaze back to the two men in front of her. "I'm not sure what you could have heard about me considering I"m new to all of this." She motioned down the way they'd came, back towards all the sets.

"I wouldn't say you're completely new to this," Daphne said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I mean, you did have to send me that video to show my boss. It's the video that got you hired, you know."

"And what?" Hermione hissed, turning away from the men; both of whom were smirking at her red cheeks. "Everyone else has seen my amateur sex tape with my fucking ex?"

"Not everyone," the brunette cleared his throat. "I'm Tom by the way." He held his hand out, and when he grabbed hers - to shake it, she'd thought. - he grazed his lips across her knuckles instead. "Draco and I have seen it more than once. Grindelwald really shouldn't leave his office open."

She squeaked. "Multiple times?"

Draco shrugged. "You'll be a natural at this."

The pair of them turned at someone calling their name, a short woman with eclectic pink hair, wearing a mic set, and blowing bubbles with her gum as she walked briskly across the canteen. "You're both late for your scene at," she glanced down at her clipboard. "set five. You'll have time to get to know Miss Granger later this week."

Tom's grin was barely there. "So, Grindelwald approved our request then?"

The woman, 'Tonks', Hermione would later learn, simply nodded. "Yes. Now hurry up. Time is money and all that other bullshit," she said before she turned on her heel and disappeared again.

"Well," Draco drawled, "that's my motivation for getting through this scene with Ginevra," he shuddered.

"Who's Ginevra?" Hermione asked.

It was Tom who answered her, his voice low and rumbling as he scowled. "She's a complete pain in the arse, but redheads are popular right now."

Daphne smirked beside her and tugged on one of Hermione's lustrous brown curls. "I don't know boys. I'd say brunettes will be dominating the market again before you know it." Tom and Draco's grins were feral.

"Right you are Greengrass," Tom muttered, flicking his eyes between her and Hermione before settling them on Draco. "Well it was lovely to meet you, Hermione. I'm sure we'll be seeing plenty more of you."

"Yes," Draco added, "don't be afraid to come," he flicked his tongue over his lips and Hermione felt her breath hitch at the implied innuendo, "and visit us." Then he and Tom turned on their heels and left.

Hermione found that the idea of just that excited her just as much as it terrified her.

* * *

It was when Hermione finally got her timetable for the week that she realised just what Tom and Draco's request had been. Her first 'scene' was with them.

Both of them.

Together.

Hermione had almost choked on her water when she'd opened the email and saw that.

"You're so lucky," Daphne sighed when Hermione told her. "My first scene was with Goldstein and," she shuddered. Hermione wondered how on earth it could have been _that_ bad. "They'll treat you like a fucking queen."

"You've been with them?"

Daphne scoffed. "No. The only two I get to DP with these days is Theo and Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes. And you're surely suffering the consequences. You get to fuck them all day long at work and then come home and do the exact same." She said and Daphne smirked up at her. Hermione pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest. "How do you know it'll-"

"Because. They're both good at their jobs and the best Grindelwald has on retainer. They'll make it special Hermione. You won't be able to get the feel of them out of your mind for weeks after," she paused and gave Hermione a small smile that was filled with wonder and promises, a look she often saw on her best friends face when she talked about Harry and Theo and it made Hermione squirm, "if ever."

Daphne never filmed on thursdays so she was happy to spend the morning in the hair and makeup trailer while a woman called Rita, with tight blonde ringlets and too red lipstick, plucked and pulled at every stray hair on Hermione's body before she fixed her curls so that they spilled down her back in rivulets and then painted her face with makeup Daphne promised wouldn't run with sweat and tears.

"I'm nervous," Hermione murmured as she stood, with Daphne at her side, in nothing but her 'costume' and a white robe to protect her modesty until the director called 'action'. Daphne gripped her by the shoulders and turned her so that they were facing one another.

"It will be fine. Hermione," her friend said, smiling teasingly up at her, "it will be fucking fantastic. Literally. And if anything gets too much, you can always stop. No one is going to be mad or anything. God knows I've called halt in the middle of a scene before." Hermione nodded and took a deep breath.

"Go on," Daphne nudged, "I'll be right here the whole time."

Hermione stepped forwards and passed her robe to the director's assistant, a girl named Luna, who gave her a bright, encouraging smile as she did so.

The script had said that Hermione would be playing the role of an exotic dancer. Tom and Draco were business men who'd found themselves at the establishment she worked in after a long, hard day at work. Hermione had laughed at the innuendo. The premise then evolved into the pair of them selecting her for a private dance in one of the many back-rooms, where a strict no touching policy was _enforced._

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what that implied.

So when she stepped through the door and found the pair of them sitting together and talking quietly on a smooth black leather couch, glasses of what she assumed was apple juice but was meant to look like whiskey, being knocked back by each of them, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and cleared her throat.

"Evening gentlemen," she said, quietly enough to be realistic but loud enough so that the various mics hanging above their heads caught the sound of her breathy greeting. Both of them looked up at the sound of the door closing behind her and Hermione watched their eyes darken imperceptibly as they raked over the barely there shift of a dress that was her costume. She ignored the two cameramen in the corners of the room and moved towards her co-stars, her stride confident, her hips swaying. She came to a stop in front of them and bent over. She knew that the third camera behind her would be zero-ing in on her arse as she did because she felt the material of her dress lift until barely half her arse cheeks were covered.

She lifted Tom's glass from his fingers and confidently knocked the liquid back, letting a drop of it spill from the corner of her mouth and slip down her chin, neck and decolletage. "I hear you fella's paid for a private dance," she murmured, flicking her eyes between the two of them and shivering when she saw both their eyes follow the droplet.

Hermione hadn't known the two men for long, only a handful of days but she knew that if she chose to climb into Draco's lap first that Tom wouldn't be able to help himself. Plus the script hadn't dictated how exactly they begun their scene - only that they would both be fucking her and that by the end they'd be coming all over her face. It was infinitely more dirty than anything she had done with her ex.

She hovered over Draco's lap and let her bare cunt brush against his crotch. Hermione smirked at Draco's hiss and without looking at him, passed her empty tumbler back to Tom. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she proceeded to grind against Draco. When she felt his hands begin to creep up her thighs she remembered one of the few lines she had and stilled in his lap. "We have a strict no touching policy here at 'Moonys'," she said, purposefully widening her eyes innocently and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Oh," Tom interrupted, setting the tumbler she'd handed back to him down on the ledge beside them and lifting a hand to pull at the nipple that had slipped free from her 'dress' - Hermione's eyes snapped to his- "I think we can forget about that," he smirked, ducking his head to pull the nipple in question between his teeth and nipping it, "just you concentrate on dancing love."

"But- I-" She swivelled her head about dramatically, checking to make sure she wasn't about to be caught by her employers, "fuck!"

"Later," Tom mumbled around the mouthful of tit he was sucking on, pulling his mouth free and immediately pinching the pebbled nipple between his fingers, "dance for us. It's what we paid for after all."

She nodded shakily and stood from Draco's lap before she began to sway her hips. She dragged her hands through her hair and let the barely audible music, which she knew would be enhanced in post production, take her away. She got so into the music that it was only when she felt two pairs of hands on her, slipping the dress she wore, from her body that the reality of the situation really sunk in.

She was about to be fucked, undoubtedly hard, by two men who had frequented her thoughts more than a reasonable amount considering how little time she had actually known them in the past few days, and she couldn't wait.

She dazedly blinked her eyes open when she stood naked before them and flashed them both her most "good-girl-I've-never-done-anything-like-this-before" smile.

Draco was on her in a second, lifting her into his arms as he ducked his head and pulled a pert nipple between his teeth, both hands kneading her arse as he pressed himself against her through the placket of his trousers. Hermione let her hands slip from around his neck and began to work the buttons of his shirt open as he walked them back towards the couch. A quick glance in Tom's direction found him watching the pair of them with heavy lidded eyes as he poured himself another drink from the decanter beside them and when he flicked his eyes up to meet her gaze, Hermione shuddered at the dark promise in them.

"Please," she whimpered when Draco bit down particularly hard on a nipple and shifted her so that he had not one, not two, but three fingers sliding into her cunt. Draco pressed a hand against the small of her back so that the camera behind her could get a good view and she had never felt so thankful to be working with such professionals.

"You're so eager love," he murmured against her neck as she writhed in his lap, her cunt clenching around his fingers as she experienced what was no doubt only her first orgasm of the night when suddenly she was being lifted out of his lap to her feet.

"My turn," Tom breathed against the shell of her ear, replacing Draco's fingers with his own and slowly sliding them against her folds. "You're very wet," he said, "do all your clients make you feel this good?"

She shook her head, playing the part of the innocent dancer who'd never done anything so dirty in her life. Tom chuckled behind her and that was when Hermione realised that he'd stripped because the hard length of him was pressing against her arse.

She whined and arched herself against him. "Oh no love," he said, pushing her to her knees in front of Draco, who was stroking his own hard length with his hand, "first you're going to please us and then," he wrapped her hair around his knuckled and directed her so that her mouth was only millimetres from the tip of Draco's cock, "and then if you're good we'll please you."

She flicked her eyes in Draco's direction and jerked her head in supplication. "I'll be good," she said, right before she opened her mouth and took the length of him down her throat. She wasn't sure either man was expecting her to take Draco down to the hilt. The very amateur sex tape she'd made with her ex had shown her giving a blow job of course, but Viktor's cock was nowhere near as long as either of the men's she was currently having sex with and she knew they were shocked.

Draco hissed and Tom groaned and then he was moving her head up and down Draco's cock telling her how good she was and how they knew they'd picked the right girl from the moment they'd seen her straddling that pole and-

Hermione gasped when Tom pulled her from Draco's cock and quickly stepping round, directed her mouth onto his instead. She blinked up at him, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes as he fucked her mouth, his hips jerking quickly against her face. Hermione felt like a goddess at his feet. Sure, she was the one being used like a fuckhole, but the looks on both Tom and Draco's faces had her feeling like the most powerful woman in the world.

Both these men were professionals. Had no doubt had their fair share of lovers in and out of the bedroom, on and off set. But Hermione remembered the first time she'd ever seen Tom as he'd fucked Lavender - he'd looked bored. Hermione looked up at him and found him looking down at her in awe as she wrapped her tongue around the head of his cock.

He didn't look bored now.

She let his cock slide from her throat and placed a delicate kiss to its tip before she stood from her knees and looked between the two of them and smiled coyly. "Is that all you've got?"

They growled.

Tom lifted her into his arms and she barely had a chance to take a breath before he was slamming her down onto his cock. "Oh God," she groaned, digging her nails into his shoulder as he fucked her, his cock sliding into her before he pulled back, so only the tip remained, and did it again.

When she felt Draco step up behind her, she didn't hesitate to wrap one arm around his neck and pull his mouth to hers even as he thrust his cock against her ass. "In me," she managed to gasp, "I want you in me too."

For a second, she forgot she was supposed to be acting. The feel of both these incredibly fit, handsome, naked men pressed against her had robbed her of the fact that this wasn't real. That it was her job.

Draco slipped his hand between her arse and found her already soaked and Hermione could feel him smirking against her shoulder as he pressed two fingers into her. The pressure was exquisite and Tom hissed as she bucked in his arms. "Not yet," Draco said, removing his fingers and smearing her wetness over his cock, "I want to be in you too this time."

Tom stilled his hips and took the chance to kiss her, his tongue mimicking the thrusts his cock had been giving her only seconds ago and then Draco was pressing his cock into her arse and -

It was the most intense thing Hermione had ever experienced in her life. She'd never felt so full or cherished or desired than she did in that moment when she went completely boneless in their arms. And when she'd had a second to come back to herself and she caught the look Tom and Draco were sharing with each other over her shoulder, she jerked her hips between them and when their eyes flicked to meet hers instead of each others and they began to move again - she'd never felt so wanton or dirty or slutty.

"You filthy girl," Tom said, holding her in place by the hips and sliding his cock ever so fucking slowly into her cunt, "You love this don't you?"

She threw her head back and moaned her agreement, words impossible.

"I think, no," Draco grit out, as he too slid his cock, until only the tip remained in her arse before he thrust the full length of himself back into her, "I know that she loves it. Loves being filled with cock like a dirty little slut."

Hermione nodded her head fervently, barely able to hold onto both of them as they fucked her.

They picked up the pace, having decided that she'd had enough time to become accustomed to them both spreading her open. "The only way she could be more of a dirty little whore is if she had a cock filling her hot little mouth too," Tom said. Hermione mewled between them as they both chuckled.

"We'll have to bring Black along with us next time then," Draco said, "she can bounce on our cocks and he can fuck her pretty little mouth till its dripping with come."

She jerked between them.

"Oh she likes that idea," Tom said, angling his hips so that everytime he slid her onto his cock his pubic bone was pressing against her clit. "Don't you love?" She nodded. "Want to practise now?"

They didn't give her a chance to reply. Draco slid from her arse and lifted her from Tom's cock till she was on her knees and she was looking up at them and then they were both working their hands over their cocks and -

She barely had a chance to close her eyes before she felt their hot come coating her face. She opened her mouth and licked her lips as they came all over her and when she opened her eyes it was to find them both collapsed in their seats again watching her.

"Come here love," Tom said, beckoning her towards them with the crook of his finger. "Come here and we'll reward you for being such a good girl."

Hermione smirked and began to crawl towards them.

"CUT!"

She blinked.

Then blinked again when the lights came up and suddenly there were half a dozen people walking onto the set, and there was wipes being thrust into her hands and someone else was working the robe, she vaguely remembered handing off to an assistant some time ago, onto her body before Daphne was there hugging her and congratulating her and telling her how well she'd done.

"That was amazing Hermione," Daphne squealed hugging her tightly. "And so hot Oh my God! Just wait till everyone sees it."

Hermione could only nod dumbly.

* * *

"Granger?"

Hermione's head snapped up from where she'd been staring at her shoes. "Tom. Draco. Hey," she managed to say. Both of them were fully dressed, dark jeans and t-shirts that flattered f their bodies but made a thrill of desire shudder through Hermione.

Daphne had left her a while ago to go see Harry and Theo.

" _I'll be ten minutes, fifteen tops, then we can go out to dinner to celebrate the success of your first day."_

"What can I do for you?"

They both shrugged. "Nothing," Tom smirked. "We just wanted to say welcome to the family."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And to congratulate you. Not everyone can take two cocks so well. And certainly not our cocks," he leered.

Hermione snorted. "Well thanks. I had a go-"

"Hermione are you ready to- Oh hello boys," Daphne interrupted looking up from her phone to see Draco and Tom, who'd both moved further into the room.

"Daphne."

"Greengrass."

She smirked at Hermione, her eyebrows lifting as if to ask 'What do we have here?'

"Anyway," Hermione said, standing and grabbing her bag, "Thanks for dropping by. Daphne and I have plans-"

"Which you're welcome to-"

"So we'll just be going now. Bye."

She grabbed Daphne by the arm and pulled her from her dressing room.

"See you tomorrow," Daphne called over her shoulder before she tucked her arm into the crook of Hermione's elbow.

"They like you," she said as they walked towards Daphne's car. Hermione snorted. "They do," she protested. "I've known them for a long time Hermione. Trust me."

"Ah ha," Hermione said, refusing to let her best friends words take root, "get in the car Greengrass."

Daphne laughed. "Mark my words Hermione. Those two - well…" She trailed off and fixed Hermione with a look. "Don't say I didn't warn you.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing James Potter's name on her time table was a pleasant surprise come Monday morning. Thank God it wasn't another threesome though, because she was still deliciously sore from the fucking Tom and Draco had given her.

Hermione sat across from the two of them, and beside Daphne in the canteen, having already pushed her food away. She was quickly learning that she never felt like eating before scenes, Daphne's words about feeling bloated ringing true. She'd ate entirely too much the night before anyhow.

"Tonks will be over here soon to tell you to get to your scene." Daphne said, picking at her chips. "Are you nervous?"

Hermione shrugged. "I feel like I should be, but no. It's easy - get caught masturbating, masturbate in front of him, and then get fucked like a whore." She rolled her eyes when Draco choked on his tea.

"Is that suitable for breakfast, Granger?" Draco rasped, sounding like he'd just rolled out of bed.

 _Wouldn't mind seeing that_ her traitorous mind offered.

She blinked once, and then twice before blurting. "We work on a porn set, and you're asking me if my talking about getting dicked down is suitable?" Hermione shook her head, and uncapped her water bottle. "Lavender literally just walked through the canteen with her tits out."

Daphne muffled a laugh behind her hand, her eyes darting from her friend to the two men across from them. "I mean, it's not like the two of you haven't discussed a scene before." Turning to Hermione she said, "don't worry too much. James is great. He's always professional, _and_ from what I hear he's requested frequently, so, I'm sure you'll have a good time."

Rolling her eyes again she muttered that it was work, not a one night stand. "Not to mention, if he was bad at this, Grindelwald wouldn't have hired him. Oh, God," she groaned, "Tonks is coming this way and she looks entirely too happy for me to deal with. I'm going before she can get over here. I'll talk to you all later!" Hermione darted up from the table quickly, not giving her best friend or her colleagues a second look and leaving her water bottle behind as she quickly hurried down the maze of corridors.

She opened the door that would lead onto set four, and nodded to the camera crew.

"Hermione, darling, you're early! Come in here so I can get you ready for your scene." Rita's voice was like nails on a chalkboard, and Hermione hated that she was somehow always the stylist she was stuck with.

She climbed into the stool and pulled her phone from her pocket, wincing when Rita egan t pull a brush through her mess of curls. There was a text message waiting from Tom that she opened immediately, and she didn't notice Skeeter looking over her shoulder. _You shouldn't worry about James. He's good at what he does, not as good as me, but you'll be in good hands._

She snorted,a smirk tugging at her lips as she replied. He was awfully good at giving back handed compliments.

And then, the high pitched voice of Skeeter pierced the air. "So, you've made friends with Tom Riddle then?" She asked cheerfully.

"Um, yes." Hermione replied, slipping her phone into the bag at her feet and hoping, praying, that Rita would leave the topic alone.

She didn't.

"How was your scene with him?"

"It was work," she deadpanned even though that wasn't true at all, and she could still feel the way his eyes had burned into her. The way his long, thick cock had stretched her. "We're coworkers, and semi friends. It's nothing." Something in Hermione's tone must have given away the fact she had zero desire to talk about the matter further because Rita was ripping the brush through her hair with considerably more force a few seconds later.

Rita worked in silence and applied just enough makeup for it to look like Hermione wasn't wearing any; simply had flawless skin, before she handed her a tube of cherry flavoured lip balm. "Apply that, and you'll look like the innocent little girl you need to be."

Hermione nodded, resisting the urge to giggle. She was about to play the part of a slutty babysitter that got fucked by her employer - anything but innocent.

She applied the lip balm as she made her way towards the set, smiling gratefully when stagehands showed her where she was needed until she was standing at the edge of the set and watched another scene finish up.

"Oh, _fuck._ " Someone behind her whistled and Hermione turned just as James tapped her shoulder, to see him standing beside a man she'd never seen before. The stranger was the one who had spoke, and as his eyes raked up and down her body, she found that she liked the attention. "You look so goddamn innocent."

Hermione's hand brushed the hem of her plaid skirt, and her inner thighs rubbed together. "Oh? Do I look innocent enough for you to let me watch your child?" She laughed.

He had long, dark hair, tied back in a ponytail. And sleeves of tattoos going up and down each arm. If she hadn't been attracted to him before, that would have been enough. "You look innocent enough for me to corrupt."

Hermione smirked, 'accidentally' lifting the hem of her skirt as she leaned back against the edge of the set. Judging from the way his eyes narrowed a bit, and the way James moved a bit closer to her, she was positive they'd seen her flash her bare cunt. "Really? You should take that up with Grindelwald then. Who are you?"

"Sirius," he said, leaning forward and in a move reminiscent of Tom's from earlier on in the week, brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. She wanted to push him into the closet at the far end of the room when he did it. "Hermione, isn't it?"

"It is."

"James, Hermione, we're ready for you." Tonks called out, appearing behind all of them suddenly and starling them. "Sirius," she smirked, hooking her arm through his, "You can leave, or have a seat. Just make sure you stay out of the way." She warned playfully sending Hermione a wink before skipping away.

Hermione followed her onto the set, James close behind. It was a smaller one than the one she'd been on with Tom and Draco. The scene for a club had been much more extravagant, and she supposed Grindelwald would spend more money on them if they were the best he kept on retainer.

She held her skirt against the back of her legs and sat on the couch while James stood on the edge of the set, just out of view of the camera. More than once, she caught Sirius looking at her, and he motioned for her to flip her skirt up.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nippled on it as she contemplated doing what he'd suggested. She wanted to. Really wanted to show him what he was missing out on. How wet she already was from the mere thought of fucking his friend. She just couldn't work out if she'd always been this much of a slut or if working on a porn set had made her so. She mentally chuckled to herself as she flipped her skirt up and positioned herself on the sofa so that he had an unencumbered view of her cunt.

She saw James look at her then at Sirius and when he looked back at her, her stomach clenched and she shivered under his gaze. She was pretty sure he was going to fuck her that much harder after seeing her flash her already wet cunt to his friend.

"Alright," Tonks exclaimed. "James, you will walk through the door from yet another shitty date," she winked, "to find Hermione sitting on your couch with her legs spread, masturbating. She will act embarrassed, of course," she rolled her eyes in Hermione's direction and she snorted, "and then you will pour yourself a glass, sit across from her, and tell her to continue."

Hermione zoned out. She knew exactly what they were doing. She'd read over the 'script' several times, even though there were no scripted lines, just the situations, and if she were honest, she'd already fucked herself with her vibrator to the fantasy of this scene more than once.

It just hadn't been James who she'd imagined.

While the camera man counted down on his fingers, Hermione kept her eyes on the TV in front of her. Leaning forward, she grabbed the lip balm from the table again, applying a light coat of it, and rubbing her lips together to be sure it wasn't too much. There was something so intoxicating about having so many people watching her and it made goosebumps erupt over her skin. Whether it was the camera crew, who admittedly seen her, and several others girls fucked like filthy whores regularly, or someone like Sirius, who was no doubt dying to fuck her himself as he watched, she got off on that power.

She settled against the couch cushions, kicked her black maryjane's off -an extra detail she thought bordered on too much, but knew it would be hot to the men who would eventually watch - The ones who could barely get their wife to sleep with them, much less their young, hot babysitter. She braced her feet against the table, her thigh high socks soft against her calves and spread her legs.

Her folds were already slick, a side effect from working on a porn set no doubt, and then it wasn't acting anymore. It was thrilling, and she knew it was exactly why Tom and Draco had agreed, before they'd even worked with her, that she was going to be a natural.

She unbuttoned her tight shirt, and tugged the cups of her bra down, exposing her tits, and her nipples stiffened against the cold air. Hermione rolled one of them between her fingers and acted as if she'd never touched herself before.

Just what the script had called for - a hot, young, _innocent_ babysitter.

Her touches were soft at first, experimental, as she found that she liked the feel of her fingertips against her clit, and she especially liked when she was a bit rough with herself, her nails scraping against the sensitive bud. She whimpered, pretended to muffle her voice because of the 'sleeping child' upstairs. Her hand fell away from her breast, and she cupped it over her mouth as she slid one finger inside of her dripping cunt.

She wanted to be fucked, and of course she knew James was going to do just that, but in the moment, she really didn't want to wait.

The door slammed open, and she fumbled, trying to close her top, but she couldn't pull her hand away. It wasn't planned at all, but she was too greedy to stop when she looked up and caught James' wide eyes glued to her hand as she fingered herself. Her orgasm crashed over her, and she moaned all too loudly while her back arched and James looked on.

Gasping, she put her legs down and began to fumble into her shoes, before she tried to rush past him. "I - um, I'll be leaving right way, sir. I'm so sorry," she stuttered, not even bothering to button her shirt up any more than the one button she had managed, which did nothing to hide the fact that her tits were still hanging over her bra.

James caught her by her wrist and pulled her into him, one hand brushing along her hair before he cupped her jaw in his hand. "It's fine," he swallowed. "Have a seat, love. Let me just get a drink and then we can talk about this," his eyes flicked over her and she shivered under his gaze, "like adults."

She nodded dumbly and fell back to where she had been sitting on the couch while he moved into the kitchen. She fidgeted nervously as cupboards opened and closed. He came back with a glass in hand, and of course it was some kind of juice, but he acted as if it stung going down his throat. James sat on the coffee table in front of her, tipping the glass to his lips. "Don't stop on my account."

She swallowed, her eyes widening asthey flicked down to the bulge in his trousers. "I'm sorry - what?"

"Don't stop touching yourself." He told her, reaching forward to pull her arms apart and flicking the single button holding her shirt closed, open to reveal her breasts. "I've just come home from the shittiest date of my fucking life."

"And what? You want me to play with myself in front of you?" She asked, meeting his eye. "I couldn't; I've never done anything like this before, and that was the first time I've ever -"

James' grin was sinful. "Was that your first orgasm, love?" She nodded. "Wouldn't you like to feel that again?"

"Yes." She whispered greedily. "But you're my boss technically, and I can't, it wouldn't be proper."

He snorted and shook his head. "You can, and you will. It wasn't proper of you to spread your legs and fuck yourself on your fingers while my son's asleep in the next room but you did. And do you know why?" She shook her head and he leaned forward to pinch one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. " Because really you're a little slut. You want a man's attention, and that's exactly why you couldn't fucking help yourself from coming over your fingers when you saw me."

Her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath, and her stomach clenched. "That not.." She protested weakly. Like the good girl the script called for.

James took her hand and pulled her to her feet, tearing her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. "Keep the thigh highs, and the mary janes on," he ordered, spanking her arse, and leaving a light pink mark on her flesh. He rubbed it soothingly before unclasping her bra, and tearing her shirt from her shoulders. "Let me see you." He told her, turning her. James pinched her other nipple, pulling on it slightly, before leaning forward to press his lips against the mound of her shaved cunt. "Have you ever been fucked?" Hermione squirmed, so fucking eager for him to get on with it instead of leaving her hanging. She was already so close just from his words.

"Yes, sir," she muttered shyly, averting her eyes and taking a seat when he pushed her back, She spread her legs, this time her feet resting on the coffee table on either side of his hips. "Once by my ex boyfriend."

"Only once?"

"There's a reason why he's my ex boyfriend." She said playfully. "Like this?" She asked quietly, rubbing her clit.

James smirked, but he couldn't hold out long before he pushed the coffee table backward, and knelt in front of her. Without a word, he rested her legs over his shoulders, and licked up her slit with his tongue. Hermione shrieked, her fingers tangling in his dark hair while she arched her back. "Oh, fuck, sir!" She exclaimed. She swallowed when his eyes flashed. Oh he liked it when he called him 'Sir'.

James sucked on her clit softly, his teeth nipping her just enough to make her shriek, and then he thrust two fingers into her cunt, hard. She writhed beneath him. "I want more," she moaned, moving forward, too fucking gone to care that she was horny, and pushed him to the floor. "Can I suck your cock Sir? Please? I've never.." she trailed off, peering up at him through her lashes. "Could you teach me how?"

"Oh, fuck yes," he hissed, fisting his fingers in her hair, and dragging her closer. James didn't stand - he knew they had planned for the cameras to get a good view of her pink cunt while she was on her hands and knees to suck him off - but he stayed on his, and watched her tentatively unzip his trousers.

Hermione was not fucking acting when her eyes widened at the sight of him. His dick was average, shorter than both Tom and Draco's but it was thick. She couldn't wait for him to stretch her lips around it, to fuck her throat, to fuck her cunt…..she whined and let it flop against her open mouth, her tongue darting out to taste the pre-come that had gathered over the tip of it. "Are they all..are they all this thick?" If she wasn't so hot, she probably would have laughed, but there was a trace of truth behind her words, and James looked like he wanted nothing more than to fuck her pretty little mouth until her mascara was smeared across her cheeks.

Even though Daphne and Skeeter both swore, regularly, that it would never run, she wanted to test that theory while she took his cock to the back of her throat.

"No, love." He smirked and pulled her forward by her hair.

Her lips parted hungrily, and she took the tip between them as well as she could, sucking as she arched her back. It was a bloody good shot, of her on her knees while she crawled forward for him, all so she could deepthroat his cock. James guided her, letting her control how fast she went until he decided that she'd had enough practice.

Hermione moaned loudly when his hips snapped forward, and he began to fuck her mouth. Had she been able to, she was certain she would have begged for him to come down her throat, but that wasn't what they wanted for this scene either. She reached between her legs, sliding her fingers inside of her cunt as the tip of his dick met the back of her throat.

"I'm going to fuck you. Do you understand that?" He tugged on her hair. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk home tonight, and you'll stay with me, and I'll fuck you until you're ruined for anyone else."

She nodded.

"Such a good girl for me, aren't you? Are you like this for all the boys at your school?" He asked her, pulling out of her mouth. She shook her head. "They wouldn't know how to take care of you."

She stared at him, waiting for him to position her how he wanted, and because God, she could not think of anything better than someone taking control of her. James took her by surprise however, because she'd expected him to fuck her on her hands and knees, but no. He shrugged out of his shirt, and as he pulled her up, she let her hands roam over his chest.

He turned her so that her back was flat against his chest, and lifted her up, his arms braced below her legs, and she screamed when he slammed into her. Hermione reached down, and began to rub her clit as he thrust into her, until he slapped her hand away and took over. "This is mine now," he grit out and she sobbed. The focus was all on her and he fucked her roughly. His hand rubbing her clit like the greedy girl she was, her tits bouncing.

It was too much. James demanding in her ear that she needed to come over his dick like a good girl, or he wouldn't fuck her the next time she watched his fucking kid, she remembered what she'd thought the first time Daphne had mentioned this job to her. She was never going to be able to fuck anyone else after being with professionals.

Her legs were still shaking when he dropped her to her knees, and though she wasn't explicitly told to do so, Hermione opened her mouth in hopes that she would still get to swallow his come.

James came over over face, but he gripped her hair, and let her clean his dick in her mouth, her tongue laving against it while she swallowed him down. She was still breathing heavy when they called the scene and the cameras stopped rolling.

He helped her to her feet, catching a towel that someone had thrown to him and handed it to her to wipe off her face. "You mascara is running," he commented, his grin wide and playful, like he knew all about the inside joke that it wouldn't ever.

"Good," she laughed. "I guess that means you did your job right then." Hermione took the robe from his outstretched hand, wrapping it around her body. "Thank you. I was a bit nervous at first. You made it so easy."

"You're thanking me?" He gaped. "Oh, no, love, I should be thanking you."

She blushed,and knelt to grab the lip balm that had rolled across the floor during their scene and shrugged. "Well still, thanks."

He snorted. "Anytime. I'll see you around yeah?"

She nodded, and watched him rejoin Sirius, who was _still_ looking at her like a piece of meat, at the other side of the stage before she turned towards her own dressing room. Her smile widened when she caught sight of Tom and Draco waiting for her. Tom was leaning against the wall, a smirk over his face. "How was your scene?"

"It was good," she smirked up at him, "Daphne told me there was no way someone would be able to fuck me hard enough for my mascara to run." She shrugged, "She was wrong." She missed the look Tom and Draco shared at her comment but then Tom leant forward and cupped her jaw with his hand. She felt his thumb rubbing against her cheek.

"You missed a spot," he said before he pressed the pad of his thumb against her lips. Hermione gasped as she felt James' come coat her lips and sucked Tom's thumb into her mouth.

"Thanks," she murmured, when he let his thumb fall from her mouth. She cleared her throat and tore her eyes from his to look at Draco, who was watching the two of them intently. "What are you two doing here anyway? Don't you ever do any work?"

They snorted. "We came to bring you this," Draco replied as he thrust her forgotten water bottle into her hands, "and we wanted to take you to dinner."

"Really?"

Draco shrugged and Tom turned as Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided them after the blonde. "Only if you want to?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Oh. I want to."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Hi. I've never wrote girl on girl slash before so - yeah. There. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione didn't dilly dally as she got changed in the privacy of her changing room. Daphne was busy with her own shoots for the remainder of the day and if Hermione were honest with herself, she'd been looking forward to spending some time with _both_ Tom and Draco outside of work. She pulled on a sensible pair of jeans and a t-shirt that rode up her sternum a little before throwing on her worn out pink converse.

Casual.

Just like going for something to eat with two co-workers after a long hard day at work was.

Tom and Draco were lounging easily against the wall opposite her dressing room and when she opened the door they abruptly stopped their whispered conversation to look at her. She couldn't help the blush she felt creeping along her skin. It apparently didn't matter that both these men had seen her naked, or that they'd fucked her together, the way they were looking at her now was much more intimate.

She averted her eyes and cleared her throat. "Ready?"

Both men nodded and Hermione set off along the corridor ahead of them, though they both caught up to her easily, and Hermione's fingers twitched when she felt Tom's hand brushing against her own too many times for it to be an accident.

Draco had somehow got ahead of her and when he turned to look over his shoulder at her, a dazzling smile gracing his face for once, Hermione almost melted. Though when she saw his eyes narrow at something further behind her, and felt Tom's footsteps falter and his entire body stiffen, she caught a glimpse of what they both looked like when they were irritated. When she heard the shrill voice behind her, she couldn't blame them.

There was an echoing _click clack_ against the white tile and a high pitched voice calling out, "leaving so soon?". Hermione didn't even have to look to know just whom _that_ voice belonged to.

Lavender Brown was a woman that she didn't want to see on a good day, and definitely not when she was glaring at her as if she'd overstepped an unspoken boundary. Hermione mentally groaned when Tom wrapped his arm around her waist posessively, as if he were daring the blonde to say something about it.

Hermione made a point of not meeting her eye and when Tom's thumb began to rub along the bare skin of her waist, she closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop a traitorous moan escaping her.

"Yes, the three of us are going to dinner." Tom said.

"Hermione had another successful shoot," Draco added, not beating around the bush, before he turned away from Lavender in an effort to let her know they weren't exactly in the mood for a chat.

Lavender didn't get the hint.

She scoffed and folded her arms across her chest, which was luckily covered this time Hermione thought to herself. "Well, I wouldn't get so used to that, considering she has a shoot with Sirius, and Ginny next week." Lavender prattled on as if she knew everything to know about the porn industry, and how Hermione was just new meat. How she was hardly anything special.

"Oh?" Hermione interjected innocently. "I'm rather excited; I just met Sirius, and I'm sure we will get off - I'm sorry, I meant _on_ \- just fine." She smirked when Tom stomped down his laughter, but there was nothing stopping the twitch of his lips. Draco snorted from behind her. "Though I haven't met Ginny yet. If she's anything like you, I'm sad I'll have to."

"You've done one shoot -"

"Two shoots, thank you." Hermione cut her off abruptly. "And they've been very successful, according to Grindelwald. He's let me know just how thrilled he is that he chose to hire me. Something about," she turned to Tom and grinned at him, "professional behaviour wasn't it?"

Tom nodded, playing along with the charade. He knew for a fact Hermione hadn't even met the man yet. "The most profesional actress since Greengrass."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, flicking her eyes back to Lavender's, "that."

Lavender spluttered, "I'm professional."

Both Tom and Draco snorted at that and Lavender huffed wildly. "I am." She protested. She looked between the three of them and narrowed her eyes in Hermione's direction. "I'd watch myself if I were you Granger!" She threatened, pointing one long finger in Hermione's direction.

"Now now Lavender," Draco drawled. "There's no need to be jealous."

Lavender's mouth opened and closed repeatedly in indignation - Hermione thought she closely resembled a goldfish.

"What the fuck would I have to be jealous of?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue. "When was the last time Draco and Tom fucked _you_?"

Tom coughed, choking on his own laugh. "Oh, fuck," he muttered, and his fingers dug into her hip. Hermione had forgotten that he still hadn't moved his hand and she bit her lip hard to prevent the whimper that bubbled up her throat.

The blonde opposite them spluttered. "It's not like it's hard to get fucked raw by two people," she snarled.

"Maybe, but have they ever requested you? Doubtful because he's," she jerked her head in Tom's direction, "nearly bored to tears fucking you." She grabbed Draco's hand and tugged him toward the exit alongside her and Tom as Lavender gaped at them.

There was an indignant shriek behind them as the double doors closed, and she giggled, looking up at the dark sky. "I could kiss you for that." Draco said, tipping her chin up with his knuckles. "That's the best thing I've ever fucking seen - besides you wrapped around our cocks of course," he grinned at her.

Hermione swallowed roughly. "How flattering to be the best thing you've ever seen." She said lamely.

* * *

She'd expected a cheap cafe where she could eat breakfast for dinner, and where no one would look at her oddly for being dressed in jeans and a t-shirt from university. Not to mention that her hair had been utterly fucked by James's fingers digging into it, so she'd thrown it up in a bun. She looked like hell, but because she'd been expecting casual and neither of the two men in the front seat had told her otherwise she hadn't questioned the fact that they didn't. She'd never seen them in anything other than smart trousers and shirts (except for when they'd only been naked of course) but when Tom pulled up in front of a restaurant that looked like something out of a magazine and somewhere they most certainly needed a reservation for, Hermione shook her head, and refused to take off her seatbelt in the back seat.

"There is no way in hell I'm going in there when I look like this," she muttered, waving a hand in front of herself. "You two might look - no. Not a chance."

The smirk on Draco's face didn't mean anything good, and she knew it. "What was that, Hermione? What do we look like?" He asked, leaning his seat back suddenly so that it was resting against her kneecaps, and he was peering up at her. He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I think you look lovely."

She snorted. "Now I know that's a lie." Hermione tapped him on the nose, a slow smile spreading over her face. "Is it too much to ask that we go somewhere else?"

Tom cleared his throat, bracing his arm against his seat as he looked back at her. "I'll consider it if you tell us exactly what we look like." The corner of his lips lifted, and her heart clenched in her chest. "Sounds like a fair trade to me."

"Sounds like you can drive this nice Range Rover off a cliff," she muttered under her breath, sliding her hands under her legs so she wouldn't be tempted to reach out and touch Draco again. "You both look fuckable." She grumbled. "And I look like I was just fucked, but not in a good way."

Draco laughed. "We'll have to agree to disagree. Where do you want to eat then, Granger? Our treat."

"Do you know where Flourish and Blotts is?" She asked, watching Tom nod, his gaze slipping lower to her lips. "There's a cafe there that I like." Hermione said quietly, watching as he moved to grab the gear shift. "Malfoy, what are you doing?"

He was grinning as he climbed between the driver and passenger seat, climbing into the space beside her. "It's hardly fair that Tom has gotten to be so handsy with you, but I've barely spent any time with you." He replied cheekily and she was too busy laughing at him as he wiggled his eyebrows at her that she missed the irritated look on Tom's face as he watched them in the rearview mirror.

* * *

Hermione could feel Tom's eyes on her even as she joked and laughed and talked with both of them. And when he pulled into the car park near her favourite cafe, she chewed nervously on her lip at the dark look on his face and the way his jaw was tense.

"Are you ok?" She asked, pulling Draco along with her when they'd got out of the car and winding her free arm into the crook of his. He seemed surprised at her actions, but she smiled widely up at him and was rewarded when he seemed to relax at her touch.

"I'm fine," he said quietly, leading them all into the restaurant and holding the door open for her.

Hermione slid into the booth closest to the window, and before either of them could steal the seat next to her, she propped her legs up in the bench and motioned for them to sit across from her. "So," she began, plucking a menu from the table.

Even though she already knew what she was going to order, she took a minute to peruse the menu.

"So," Tom repeated, reaching across Draco to take a menu for himself. "What exactly got you into the industry?"

Her cheeks flushed. "I'll take a water, please," she told the waiter that walked up from behind the two men.

"The usual?" He beamed, taking her menu from her. She nodded. "How have you been, Hermione? It's been a while since you've come in. I was worried."

Hermione laughed, beaming up at Neville as he leant against the edge of the booth.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Just busy with work. I had some issues with Krum, but really, nothing out of the ordinary." She smoothed her hands, that were suddenly feeling clammy, along her jeans and hoped none of the men around her noticed the way her bottom lip trembled.

Neville nodded and turned to her two companions, who both ordered the same as her, Tom ordering extra bacon with his coffee instead of the tea that Hermione and Draco had gone for.

"Who's Krum?" Tom asked quietly when Neville had walked away and she sunk into her seat, immediately regretting her decision to speak to Neville like she usually did. "Is that the bloke in the video?"

She nodded, fidgeting with the desert menu that had been left on their table. "He's my ex boyfriend. We didn't exactly end on the best of terms. It's nothing now." She shrugged. "I moved out of our flat and in with Daphne - and with Theo and Harry too, I suppose, when we broke up."

"How badly were the terms you ended on?" Draco asked. Hermione looked up and noticed that both his and Tom's jaw's were tense. "Does he know where you're staying now?"

"God no, that's the beauty of a restraining order. Anyway," she continued on, ignoring the way their mouths had dropped open at the words 'restraining order'. "I ended up in this job because of Daphne. I'd had my doubts, but she begged me to just let her take the video to show to her boss, and voila. Here I am."

Tom nodded, "Yes, here you are."

"Anyway. I don't want to talk about me. What do the two of you do for fun?" Hermione crossed her legs beneath the table, the tip of her shoe slamming into the shin of one of the men opposite her. She grimaced.

"He plays rugby," Tom offered, nodding towards Draco.

Tilting her head, she asked, "You don't?"

Tom shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. "He hates when I do; Malfoy says I'm too competitive."

Draco rolled his eyes, and rested his arms against the table, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "No, that's not what I said. What I said is that you're too bloody violent. You broke Weasley's nose during the last match you joined."

Hermione snorted, choking on her water. "Playing rugby?"

"He was cheating, and I didn't break his nose on purpose." Tom replied dryly, stirring his coffee. "Even if I had, he's never cheated again, has he?"

She hummed to herself, smiling. "Okay, beyond your violent tendencies - don't look at me like that. I know next to nothing about you." She looked pointedly at Draco. "Either of you."

"What would you like to know?" Tom asked, and Hermione felt her cheeks growing red, as if she hadn't been on her knees for the two of them days earlier, as the tip of his boot brushed against her calf, sliding higher. His lips twitched as he continued, "It's not as if we know much about you either."

"Please," she grinned, "Theo told me that you were both asking around about me. It seems that you're just as curious as I am."

"Fine," Draco drawled sarcastically. "I suppose it's only fair."

"What?" Tom asked.

"Really?" Hermione asked, before rattling off a handful of questions she'd had about the two of them since she'd first met them. By the time their food arrived she knew they were glad her mouth was filled with something to give them a reprieve.

She told them that her favorite color was green, that her birthday had just passed, and that she'd been friends with Daphne Greengrass since primary. She learned that Tom and Draco had been childhood friends too. That Draco had got a scholarship to play Rugby and study Physics at Oxford whilst Tom had gone to Oxford on a scholarship of his own, and studied English Literature. She learned their birthdays. That Tom's favourite colour was black - "Like his soul" Draco had joked - that Draco's was green, like hers. That Draco loved sweets but Tom preferred savoury snacks.

Hermione listened with rapt attention, laughing and smiling and encouraging them both to tell her more. To leave no stone unturned. She was about to ask them just how many times they'd _shared_ a woman in the past when Neville appeared with the bill and she realised just where they were.

* * *

When Daphne had told her she would definitely film scenes with women as well as men, Hermione had told her that was no big deal. She'd been curious in the past, and well, the one time she'd tried a threesome with Viktor, it had gone rather badly. She'd been left alone while her boyfriend had fucked the girl, and she never tried it after that.

So she liked the thought that she was going to be able to experiment, _while getting paid for it,_ and then Daphne had come home to tell her that her next scene would be her playing the part of a Catholic school girl experimenting with her friend, and classmate. That seemed fine up until Daph told her who the other girl was.

"You?" Hermione's voice had shot up several pitches, and the glass sitting on their living room table - now empty of wine - shook. "Daphne, I can't fuck you. You're my best friend."

Daphne shrugged, a playful grin settling across her lips as she crawled into Hermione's lap on the couch. "I'm your best friend in the scene as well, love. It makes sense. I can walk you through it."

Hermione glared up at her while Daph ran her fingers through her hair. "It's too awkward."

She scoffed, "Tom and Draco fucked you at the same time, and you're telling me you can't flip my skirt up, and eat me out? I'm calling bullshit, Hermione, because you know you're curious. It could have been Ginny, or Lavender-"

"Fuck, Lavender," Hermione bit out.

"But instead you have me, and you're complaining? I'm wounded."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're going to tease me for the rest of my life that I've had sex with you, Daph. I'd like to avoid that."

""Or," she arched an eyebrow. "the two of us are dynamite together, and we could outdo that video of Ginny and Lavender. You can't tell me you don't want that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course her friend would use her hatred for those two against her.

* * *

Tom and Draco sat in chairs they'd pulled up to set three, smirks plastered on their faces while they uncapped their water bottles. It wasn't a surprise they chose to watch her, but her already hot skin felt like she'd been dipped in flames. Each time she saw them, all she could remember was how fucking fantastic they felt, and she'd be lying if she didn't vividly think of it while she was in bed at night.

Nonetheless, her focus was on Daphne. She strained to ignore Tonks. Normally she got on with the older girl but Hermione had had a headache all day worrying about this scene with Daphne and was in no mood for Tonks' enthusiasm. "Do you think she's high?" Hermione whispered to Daphne, crossing her legs beneath her, and her skirt adjusting the absolutely wrong way. She flashed both of the boys, and she didn't feel the least bit sorry.

Daphne giggled, moving closer to Hermione to whisper in her ear. "Poor baby," She whispered sarcastically, "Is your head sore?"

"Shut up," she muttered, winding her fingers into her friend's blonde curls, Hermione was putting on as much of a show for the cameras as she was for Draco and Tom. Because they weren't filming yet, but she knew if she looked over, Tom's jaw would be clenched, and Draco would be leaning forward to watch her every move. "They're watching me."

A nod. "They're a bit obsessed with you. Did you hear how Tom nearly shattered Crabbe's nose for saying how he wanted to spitroast you with Goyle?"

Hermione shuddered. "No, I hadn't heard about it, and I would never let the pair of them do anything to me." She whispered back, turning in on the bed to speak lowly in her ear. "Are they still watching?"

She nodded. "I seriously doubt they're going to look away, Hermione. Are you nervous?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm less nervous now - I think it might be because they're watching me though. It's a rush."

Tonks clapped her hands together, and Hermione resisted the urge to cringe. "Alright, they're ready for you."

Hermione glanced at Daphne, slid off of the bed, and made her way toward the door of the set. Closing it behind her, she waited for the camera man to nod at her before re-entering the room. It felt a bit silly to be playing the part of a school girl, but if she'd learned anything it was how to adapt.

She stopped in place, crossing one leg over the other, her eyes widening in surprise. "What are you..what are you doing?" She stomped down the urge to giggle as Daphne's legs snapped shut, and she yanked her hand from her cotton knickers.

"Nothing," she bit out, tucking her legs beneath her as she sat on the bed. "I thought you wouldn't be back until later."

The bed dipped beneath her weight as she set her knee on it, crawling up toward Daphne. Faced away from the camera, her nerves were probably showing, but all anyone else could see was her pert ass peeking out from under her short skirt. "It didn't look like nothing.." Hermione pushed Daphne's knees apart, her fingers splaying across the tops of her knee high socks.

Hermione's gaze fell to the tiny white spot on her friend's white cotton knickers. "It would have been a disaster if it had been anyone else who walked in." Daphne breathed. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"You're curious too?" Hermione's voice was low, barely above a whisper as she looked at Daphne, taking notice of the subtle nod. "We could.."

Daph grabbed her by her tie, tugging her forward, and kissing her lips softly. They were soft from the chapstick she'd applied just before they made their way onto the set. Rita hadn't wanted to overdo their makeup, claiming they needed to look the picture of two innocent, catholic school girls.

The way Daphne's legs parted, one hooking around her waist was anything but innocent. Hermione cupped Daph's face in her hands, kissing her gently, her tongue tracing the seam of her lips. The tiny gasp it earned her made her weak.

As Hermione was pushed onto her back, she glanced towards Tom and Draco, who were watching her closely. She hastily undid the buttons of her friend's white shirt as Daphne didn't waste any time, and just ripped her shirt open. Her whine was every bit real.

Shrugging out of her top, she unclasped Daphne's bra, throwing it onto the carpet and tentatively sliding her tongue against her nipple. Hermione's fingers gripped her hips, holding her close as she bit down softly.

"Oh, my God." The other girl's moan was weak, and she slid from Hermione's lap, sitting beside her amongst the pillows.

"One Hail Mary for taking the Lord's name in vain Daph," Hermione smirked and crawled into her lap, slipping her hand between them and under the waistband of her friends pleated grey skirt and into her knickers.

"Oh fuck," she hissed, gripping her best friends thighs, when Hermione immediately slid two fingers into her cunt and ghosted her thumb around her clit.

Hermione laughed, pulled her hand free and immediately thrust her fingers into Daphne's open mouth so that she could lick them clean before she leant forward and began to help - her tongue sliding against Daphne's as they devoured the taste of Daphne's sex.

"Another Hail Mary for profanity," Hermione murmured against her lips, lifting herself from Daphne's lap and shucking both her skirt and underwear so that the only thing she had left on were her knee high white school socks. Daphne joined her in stripping before she pulled Hermione down beside her and tangled her hands in her hair and slanted their lips together.

Hermione moaned and bent her knee. Daphne immediately began to slide her bare cunt against it, getting any and all relief she could and when Hermione brought her hands to rest on Daphne's arse and kneaded it, spreading her open so that the cameras, and Tom and Draco, could see just how wet her pussy was and how tight the rosebud of her arse looked.

"Please Sarah," Daphne whimpered, the name the one the script had called for. Hermione grinned against Daphne's neck and slid her hand further along Daphne's arse until the tip of her thumb was pressing against the rosebud of her arse. "Fuck please."

"Not yet Emma," Hermione smirked, rolling Daphne onto her back and kissing her again, their lips tugging and teasing each others. "I want to taste you first," Hermione grinned lasciviously, before she ducked down and began to suck on Daphne's clit.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Daphne called out, wrapping her hand in Hermione's hair and grinding her hips against her best friends face. Hermione wasn't sure if she was doing a good job or if Daphne was just playing it up.

Didn't know until she slid two fingers into her best friends dripping cunt and Daphne began to come, her come dripping around and between Hermiones fingers even as she continued to suck and hum against her clit.

"You've - you've done this before," Daphne, 'Emma', whined and Hermione nipped her clit one last time and pulled away.

"Of course. I never invited you to join me and Hannah before because I thought you wouldn't want to. But now," she slapped her hand against Daphne's clit, once, twice, "now I know better."

Daphne nodded and Hermione kept her eyes on her best friend as she sucked her fingers clean of her come. "I want to try now," Daphne said, quickly sitting up and pulling Hermione down for a kiss. Hermione moaned as Daphne lay back down and directed Hermione above her, so her cunt was hovering just above her mouth. Hermione tugged at her nipples and shrieked when Daphne wasted no time and gripped her hips with both hands, pulling Hermione down onto her face.

When she opened her eyes again she found herself staring right at Tom and Draco. And she couldn't help it. She couldn't stop watching them watch her. Watch how she ground her hips against her best friends face and wished it was one of theirs. Wished it was one of them sliding their tongue along her cunt and nibbling on her clit. Wished it was one of them, one of the cocks, prodding at her asshole when Daphne began to tease it with two fingers.

Them. Just them.

And when she was close, and could feel her cunt getting tighter and wetter around Daphne's fingers and Daphne's tongue and Draco mouthed the word 'come' she did. She fell forward, one hand gripping her best friends hip as she shattered above her. Daphne continued to suck at her clit and lick her cunt as Hermione came back down.

"What do we have here?" A voice, the priest, Theo, who discovered them in the act and who would fuck them both next scene, interrupted as he entered the room.

"CUTTTTT."

Hermione collapsed over her best friend, lifting her hips so Daphne could scooch out from beneath her.

"You were fantastic mi," she said quietly, slanting their lips together and kissing her. "Taste great too," she winked.

"Fuck off Greengrass," Hermione smirked, shoving her playfully as she got her breath back. Daphne laughed and Hermione watched her walk off set with Theo, before her attention was drawn back to the two men who'd been watching her.

She stood from the bed and was about to make her way towards them when a tall, dark, looming presence stepped in front of her - Sirius.

"Hello Kitten," he murmured as one hand tucked an errant curl behind her ear. "You're with me this afternoon."

Hermione barely had time to flick her eyes in Tom and Draco's direction before Sirius had turned her around and was marching her to the next set.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hi. We know its been a while and we hope you enjoy this chapter. Things have been hectic for both of us and whilst we're not promising weekly updates we both hope we'll be able to be a bit more regular than the 15 month wait this was.**

* * *

"This is weird right?" Hermione murmured lowly as she pressed her face into Harry's neck. She could hear Sirius and Ginny arguing on the next set over.

Ginny's character was warning Sirius', her husband, to leave her daughter - _Hermione_ \- alone. That she'd caught him staring at her more than once. Hermione thought it was the perfect role for her.

She'd thought Lavender petty, but the blonde had nothing on the redhead who'd simply glared at her with obvious contempt when they'd been introduced. Ginny knew she had competition and the fact that a month ago she'd probably been top bitch had plenty to do with the way she'd raked her eyes - with obvious contempt - over Hermione.

No wonder Daphne wanted her to help knock the two of them off the pedestal they'd placed themselves on.

Harry snorted beneath her but didn't stop laving his tongue over her collarbone. Instead he nipped the skin with his teeth and slipped the fingers of his left hand beneath the lacey black thong Tonks had thrown at her for the scene.

She mewled in his arms and could feel him smirking against her chest when he slid two fingers into her cunt and pressed his thumb to her clit.

"Not really," he muttered, tugging one clothed nipple with his teeth until it was pebbled beneath the white vest top she'd also changed into.

They weren't even being filmed at the moment but Hermione's scene with Sirius demanded he burst in on her and her "boyfriend" and Tonks had suggested they _warm up_ beforehand.

"You're my best friend's boyfriend," she replied tartly, "and I fucked your brother less than a week ago," she added. Harry grinned up at her, even as he crooked those two fingers against her G-spot and she shuddered in his arms.

"Well we won't be fucking today but soon you'll be able to tell my big brother just how much bigger my dick felt. And I love Daphne more than anything. But don't tell me you haven't listened to me and Theo fuck her in the next room and wonder what it would be like."

She glared down at him, even as she bucked in his arms and he took the opportunity to press another finger into her.

She averted her eyes, biting her lip as she whispered, "maybe."

"Ah ha," he grinned up at her, taking the opportunity to grind his palm against her clit.

Tonks appeared beside them, clipboard and headset in place. She didn't even bother to look up at them as she spoke. "Ok you two. Sirius is just wrapping up in the other room. So be ready."

Hermione shuddered and Harry took the opportunity to press his lips to hers. "You ready to be fucked by his thick prick?" He whispered the words into her mouth as he clutched her to him. He thrust his fingers into her faster now and Hermione could hear the obscene squelching noise the action made she was so wet.

"Please Harry," she whimpered, riding his hand freely now, uncaring of how wanton she looked, though she supposed that was the point.

He bit down on her nipple before switching to the other as she rode his fingers. He smirked up at her. "You gonna come?"

"I'm so close."

"Action in 10. 9. 8-"

"I bet you are," he hummed. "Bet you'll come when I tell you Malfoy's been watching us this entire time." Her breath hitched and he grinned up at her. She could feel her cunt fluttering around his fingers. "Fuck you're such a dirty girl. You like that don't you. Knowing he's watching you come as you ride my-"

"...4. 3. 2-"

She came just as Sirius burst through the door and onto the set with a strangled cry of "Daddy!", Harrys words too much for her to handle.

The wanker.

She barely realised that Harry had got into character and was shoving her off his lap and onto the bed they'd been sitting on until she saw Sirius hovering over her.

His left palm was gripping her thigh and she could feel his thumb rubbing tiny little circles over the spot where the elastic of her sock met her skin, her skirt flipped up revealing just how wet and messy she was. She shuddered beneath him when he slipped his fingers through her Labia and nudged her clit with his knuckle.

"God look at the state of you," he taunted, swapping g his knuckle for his thumb and pressing firmly on her clit. Her foot jerked and she whimpered beneath his touch. "Such a sloppy little slut. Lying here with your bare cunt on display for me. You don't even care that I kicked out your skinny prick of a boyfriend do you?" He slipped three fingers into her without a thought and she fisted the bedcover beneath her. But then he was slipping his hand out of her and slapping his fingers against her cunt.

"Ahhhh! Please Sirius!"

She fluttered her eyelashes and peered up at him from where she was splayed out on the bed.

He smirked down at her and she bit her lip in anticipation. Movement out of the corner of her eye alerted her to the fact that Harry had returned to watch and that he was standing beside Draco. He leaned over and whispered something into the blondes ear but it only served to put a smirk on Malfoy's face before Sirius demanded her attention again.

He slipped his cock out of his boxers, rutting his hard length once, twice, through his fist before he slapped it against her cunt. "Is this what you want baby? You want my thick dick?"

She whimpered and slipped one hand between her legs, spreading her cunt so he could see just how much she wanted it. "Yes please."

"Ask nicely then princess." He teased sliding his length through her folds, nudging her clit with the head.

"Please Sirius."

 _Smack_

Even though she knew it had been coming the sharp pain that spread across her arse cheek still surprised her.

"Properly!" He scolded.

"Please Daddy!"

Logically Hermione knew that Sirius Black was not in any way shape or form her father, not even a father figure in her mind but when she called him by that title she felt a shudder ripple through her at the implication and realised that that feeling was exactly why DDP had them making this film.

He slapped her cunt with his length then without giving her a second to breath, notched himself at her entrance and slid home.

Later, Draco would tease her about the moan she let out but at that moment she couldn't give a fuck.

She scraped her nails across Sirius' arse and writhed beneath him as he slowly slid back, leaving only the ip of him inside of her before he snapped his hips and began to pound her pussy like his life depended on it.

"Fuck!" He groaned, lifting her left leg onto his shoulder so he could watch his cock. "I knew you'd feel like this."

She was a mess beneath him. She could feel her come sluicing over his dick with every thrust.

"I've thought about this for so long."

Smack.

"Bent your mother over almost every surface in this house and imagined it was this tight little pussy instead."

Another smack.

"Watched you too baby girl," he hissed, pressing two fingers into her cunt alongside his dick. Hermione's breath hitched and she whined beneath him, her nails scrambling for purchase across his chest. "Watched you slide this pretty little pussy down your boyfriends mediocre dick and listened to you call him daddy." He slipped his hand from her, leant forward, shoved the hand covered in her own come into her mouth and wrapped the free one in her hair as he tugged her forward into his lap, another smack landing on her thigh in the process. "You can ride your real daddy now baby - fuck yes!" He hissed, slipping one hand up her white vest top to tug at her nipples while the other gripped her arse and helped her ride him. "Just like that baby."

She rode him hard and fast and rutted her clit against his pelvic bone, whimpering when he pulled back, essentially preventing her from coming.

"Please Siri-" Another smack, "daddy. Please I _need_ to come."

He snorted, shifting her in his lap - all without removing his prick from inside her - until her back was pressed against his chest and the camera's (and the audience they'd attracted) had an unimpeded view of her cunt. He shuffled forward on the bed till his feet were planted firmly on the ground and then thrust up into her, bouncing her on his cock for all to see.

Hermione was barely coherent enough to notice that James and Theo had joined Harry and Draco.

"Only good girls get to come," he snarked, pressing the palm of one hand against her cunt, his fingers slipping over where his cock was thrusting into her. "And you've been nothing but a sloppy little slut."

He slapped his palm once, twice, three times and then she was coming, squirting all over his hand and his cock and the bed beneath them. She heard him curse and then he was shoving her off of his lap and kneeling over her, fisting his cock with one hand and tugging her head up with the other so that her lips flitted over the head of his cock as he came.

"Jesus Christ!" He swore when she swallowed what he'd managed to aim in her mouth before he swiped his cock over her cheeks and down her forehead, gathering up what they'd missed and slipping his cock down her throat.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" A voice, Ginny, _her mother,_ screeched and then -

"CUT! Well done guys that was," Tonks smirked at the pair of them as she tossed both bottles of water and two towels at them, "I've worked here a long time and even i'm feeling hot and bothered."

"Gross Tonks," Sirius teased, opening one bottle and passing it to Hermione before he opened the other and drank a few gulps. "We're related."

The other girl just laughed and blew him a kiss. "Barely."

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled Hermione up from the bed as numerous set attendants began to strip it. "You ok?"

She sighed and grinned at him. "I'm great."

* * *

"Are you having a good time baby girl?"

Hermione flushed and nudged Sirius with her shoulder. "Shut up."

"Oh you're adorable," he laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his embrace. "I didn't know you could still blush."

She drained her glass and poured at him. "I'm told it's one of my finer features."

His eyes flicked to her lips before he met her eye again and he hummed non commitally as he dropped into the couch behind him. "Just one of them I'm sure," he murmured tugging her back until she was sitting across his lap. She rolled her eyes and slapped his chest.

"Are you having a good time?" She asked him.

He grinned lasciviously up at her, his eyes flicking around the room. "Oh yes. It's always fun to get away from the cameras and just enjoy ourselves without Tonks directing our penises."

Hermione laughed and ignored the goosebumps that erupted over her skin as she looked around the room and Sirius crept his hand further and further up her leg until he was culling her cunt and lightly tapping his fingers against it.

Daphne was seated in a similar position across Theo's lap but was visibly grinding too. She flicked her gaze away and instead found herself, once again, meeting Dracos eye. She swallowed roughly when he drained his beer and began towards her, snatching up a new bottle on the way.

"Shove over Black," he greeted, dropping onto the couch beside them and taking Hermiones legs - dislodging Sirius' hand in the process - and placing them over his lap. "Hello princess."

She smiled shyly up at him.

"Now now cousin," Sirius smirked, "you don't have to come over here and piss on her. We were just talking."

Hermiones head swivelled between then. "Cousins?"

"Unfortunately."

"Can't you tell?" Sirius asked. "We are after all the two best looking men in the business."

Draco snorted and tipped his beer in his cousins direction. "Fair."

Sirius tipped her head back and grinned down at her. "Will you be ok if I leave you with this idiot?"

Draco scoffed but Hermione only nodded, a gasp escaping when Sirius smirked and pressed his mouth to hers quickly before he shifted her onto Draco's lap and stood up.

Hermione watched him join James across the room and shivered when she felt Dracos breath across the back of her neck.

"How have you been?" He asked. "I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

He wasn't wrong. The past two weeks had been a non stop schedule of fucking, fucking and more fucking.

She'd met - and been passed around - some of the lesser known actors, shooting filler scenes for other films and finishing up other scenes. Just earlier that day her and Daphne had finished their catholi schoolgirl shoot. A shoot that had required her to fuck and be fucked, by not only her best friend but her best friends boyfriend and she'd been a nervous wreck. She'd known Theo for almost as long as Daphne and didn't want to come between them in anyway.

 _"I literally watch him fuck other girls for a living Hermione," Daphne had reassured her. "It will be fine."_

And it had been.

It had been wonderful really.

And when they were done and Theo had smiled at Daphne the way he always did at home she knew she'd had nothing to worry about.

"Grindelwald has kept me busy," she shrugged. "What about you? I watched you filming with Harry and Tom yesterday," she smirked, taking a sip of the fresh glass of wine someone had pressed into her hands. "You looked like you were having a good time."

"Pansy is excellent at what she does," he remarked smirking at her over the rim of his bottle. "Listen. I was wonder-"

"There you are." Tom. "Trying to have the golden girl all to yourself?" He remarked, but there was no tease to his voice.

Draco rolled his eyes and moved his arm so that Tom could join them. "Hello to you too."

He winked at Hermione and she grinned back at him. "Hi."

"Hermione." Daphne. "Come here." Her best friend didn't give her a chance to reply, she simply pulled her up from Draco's lap and began dragging her to what Hermione presumed was a bedroom. "You two too," she called back over her shoulder, presumably to Tom and Draco. "Some of us," she sneered in Lavender Browns direction, "are going to play a game."

"Oh for fucks sake!" Hermione heard someone groan before she was being pushed through a door and shoved to her knees beside Pansy Parkinson and Cho Chang.

"What's going on?" She murmured. They were in fact in a bedroom and when the door closed she realised it wasn't just her and the other girls. No. Because leaning against the wall, Harry, Theo, Regulus Black, Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies were watching them all. Draco and Tom too when they joined the party and then Daphne was kissing her.

Again.

She slipped her tongue past the seam of her lips and her hand up the skirt of her dress. Hermione watched Pansy and Cho do the same from the corner of her eye.

Her breath hitched when she saw the boys approach, phones in one hand and - increasingly hardening - cocks in the other. Daphne's lips slid over her jaw, fluttering kisses against her collarbone when Hermione managed to gasp a simple "what?"

"Relax," she heard Pansy say. "We always do this."

"Do what?" she asked as Regulus fed his prick into Daphne's open mouth and her best friend began to suck.

"Snapchat our private parties."

She barely had a chance to acknowledge what Cho was saying before Tom was pressing his erection against her lips. The pearly drop of come coating her lips like a balm before his thumb caressed her cheek and she relaxed into his touch and took him to the hilt in one swallow.

"Sweet mother of -fuck!" He hissed and she smirked. Working her mouth up and around the head of his cock, she flicked her tongue over his glans and smirked when he wrapped one hand in her curls and fucked her mouth.

She was just getting into a rhythm when a phone alarm went off, Tom withdrew and she found herself with a mouthful of Cedric's cock instead.

Hermione wasn't sure how long they spent on their knees giving head but both Draco and Tom had fucked her face at least twice before the four of them were clutching hands with one another and opening their mouths as all of their co-stars worked their hands over their dicks and came all over their faces.

* * *

"Are all the parties like that?" Hermione asked Daphne when they were in the bathroom washing up.

She shrugged and flashed her a smirk over her shoulder. "Depends."

"And Harry and Theo don't mind."

She shrugged again. "We're all friends. And we all do alot worse at work. Plus I'm the one they're going home with."

Hermione nodded, frowning. She'd known taking this job would change her and influence all of her future relationships. But there was quite a difference in knowing one thing and then experiencing it. "Are you ok?" Daphne asked when she noticed her friends face. "Hey I'm sorry if I pressured you into that. I thought you would enj—"

"No." Hermione reassured her. "You didn't and you were right. I did have a good time. A great time," she sighed, grinning at her friend and exiting the bathroom to find Draco and Tom leaning against the wall waiting.

She raised an eyebrow at the pair of them. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Breakfast?"

"And then we thought we could take you home?"

Daphne smirked and hiked her bag onto her shoulder. "I think I'll skip on breakfast boys. Theo and Harry are waiting in an uber." She pulled Hermione into her arms and whispered, "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't leave me a whole lot of options," she muttered glaring at her friend.

"Byeeeeeeeee."

She turned to Tom and Draco whom she was quickly coming to consider _her boys_ and looped her arms through their elbows.

"Shall we?"


End file.
